halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: The Cole Protocol
Looking for the Cole Protocol, a military law of the UNSC? Halo: The Cole Protocol is the sixth novel based on the Halo Universe. It is written by Tobias S. Buckell. Cole Protocol will be the last novel under the contract with Tor Books and has been available to public since November 25th, 2008.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14284 The announcement of Halo: The Cole Protocol] Early Information Press Release "Halo: The Cole Protocol will be the sixth novel set in the Halo Universe. Tobias S. Buckell, author of Crystal Rain and Ragamuffin will write the novel, which reveals the location of the Spartan Gray Team and "puts readers into an unexplored conflict of the Human-Covenant War where unlikely alliances are formed and shattered..." From The Author's Website Halo: The Cole Protocol will be the sixth novel set in the Halo Universe. Tobias S. Buckell, author of Crystal Rain and Ragamuffin will pen the novel. Bungie expatriate and Microsoft’s Franchise Development Director Frank O'Connor had this to say on the upcoming book, which is slated for release on November 25, 2008. Plot In the first, desperate days of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC has enacted the Cole Protocol to safeguard Earth and its Inner Colonies from discovery by a merciless alien foe. Many are called upon to rid the universe of lingering navigation data that would reveal the location of Earth. Among them is Navy Lieutenant Jacob Keyes. Thrust back into action after being sidelined, Keyes is saddled with a top secret mission by ONI. One that will take him deep behind enemy lines, to a corner of the universe where nothing is as it seems. Out beyond the Outer Colonies lies the planet Hesiod, a gas giant surrounded by a vast asteroid belt. As the Covenant continues to glass the human occupied planets near Hesiod, many of the survivors, helped by a stronghold of human Insurrectionists, are fleeing to the asteroid belt for refuge. They have transformed the tumbling satellites into a tenuous, yet ingenious, settlement known as The Rubble–and have come face-to-face with a Covenant settlement of Kig-Yar . . . yet somehow survived. News of this unlikely treaty has spread to the warring sides. Luckily for the UNSC, this uneasy alliance is in the path of the Spartan Gray Team, a three man renegade squad whose simple task is to wreak havoc from behind enemy lines in any way they see fit. But the Prophets have also sent their best—an ambitious and ruthless Elite, whose quest for nobility and rank is matched only by his brutality... and who will do anything to secure his Ascendancy and walk the Path. Main Characters United Nations Space Command *Lieutenant Jacob Keyes *Adriana-111 *Jai-006 *Mike *Major Akio Watanabe *Lieutenant Badia Campbell *Lieutenant Rai Li *Lieutenant Dante Kirtley *Commander Zheng *Lieutenant Jefferson *Corinthia Hansen *Agent Josh Smith Covenant *Kaidon Thel 'Vadamee *Zhar *Veer *Elder Koida 'Vadam *Deacon Pipit *Reth *Chur 'R-Mut *Lak 'Vadamee *Unnamed Vadam Kaidon *Jora 'Konaree *Saal Other *Jason Kincaide *Peter Bonifacio *Ignatio Delgado *Melko Hollister *Diego Esquival *Maria Esquival *Owen *Eddie Underwood *Juliana Observations From Cover *The Spartan is wearing the Mark IV MJOLNIR armor, indicating that he has been isolated for a long period of time, although the visor cover seems slightly smaller and the visor itself browner and larger than the normal Mark IV. Also, the Spartan has knife and shoulder devices (possible flashlight), which possibly means that the Spartan's choice of equipment was customized. *There is a Forerunner-looking structure in the background among the cliff. There is what appears to be an explosion is emanating from the structure, possibly a structure that Gray Team tried to destroy. *There appears to be a planet or moon of a reddish color up in the sky. Trivia *Gray Team is the designation for a mysterious team of three SPARTAN-IIs that are said to be "on battlefields too distant to be easily recalled", as said by Chief Petty Officer Mendez. *Gray Team is wearing Mark IV armor because when they were sent out, the newer models had not been developed. *The Cole Protocol is the protocol that dictates what action ships are supposed to take, in the event of a Covenant presence. *There are several notable differences between the original cover and the final version, such as the shoulder device, the presence of a second Spartan in the background, and the weapon the cover's main Spartan carries. *Amazon.co.uk released Halo: The Cole Protocol several days earlier than the official release date. *There are what seem to be seven thin but discernible beams of light in the background, possibly another seven reference. As with all the books the Marathon symbol is clearly visible, in the correct lighting, right in between the "a" and "l" of Halo. References Category:Books Category:Canon